Ovens
Ovens is a recurring items in the Cake Mania series and part of the kitchen equipment in all bakeries found throughout the series. Throughout the series, the appearance of the ovens have changed, additionally with different shapes for the cakes that are baked. Appearance Cake Mania A little more rudimentary, ovens in the first installment allowed to buy up to three of them, and then update each one to a third level, where they would bake the fastest. Unlike the rest of the games, the ovens would have the same shapes but only change for holiday months. The default shapes include triangles, squares, stars, and circles. Depending on the month, the triangle would be replaced with either a heart, egg-shape, jack-o-lantern, and Christmas tree. Cake Mania: Back to the Bakery Because it is an addition to the first game, the ovens work the exact same way as in the original game. Cake Mania 2 The style of the oven changes somewhat, this time a cylindrical piece of equipment and different game mechanic. By buying the three ovens, each have a different shapes, though sometimes repeat so players can bake the same shaped cake if need be. As in the previous games, the ovens can be upgraded to the third level, the fastest. Additionally, if you decide to bake a cake while another one waits there, the one unused is burned, as it did in the prior game. Some of the shapes like in the first are the squares, stars, circles, triangles, and hearts. The new ones include cogs, fish, tear-shaped, and flowers. Cake Mania: In The Mix! This version of the game is exactly as its PC counterpart, only titled differently as it served as a Wii game. Even so, the game mechanics of the ovens remain exactly the same with the same shapes as mentioned. Cake Mania 3 The appearance of the ovens change once again, a more advanced look to the one of the first installment. The shapes vary once again, this time time varying from the time period. Some new cake shapes include bones, butterflies, and some irregular shapes. Functions remain the same as the previous games. Cake Mania: Main Street The appearance and functions are exactly the same as in the previous games. Cake Mania: Lights, Camera, Action! The functions remain exactly the same. However, the ovens become smaller, in the sense to fit underneath the counter. The shapes are the traditional triangle, square, star, and circles from the first with a slight change of design. Cake Mania: To The Max! The appearance of the ovens change once more. This time, they're large, stuck to a wall. Unlike the previous games in the series, players can buy up to four ovens, each with different shapes that have appeared before. As before, it can be upgraded to the third level, the fastest. The burning mechanic if a cake is baked where one is left unused functions the same as before. Similar Appearances Risha's Flower Shop In the fourth installment of the series, Risha's shop follows similar game mechanics from Jill's bakery. That includes the ovens. In the case of the flower shop, there's an equipment that looks similar to the ovens, however, this work to plant and nurture flowers at an incredible pace. Like the ovens, this machines can be upgraded to a third level, as high as it goes. Trivia * Similar to the toppers and frosters, once it goes to the highest levels, they take a violet hue. * Like the toppers and frosters, ovens vary in design from the game. * In the first game, Jill explains that the equipment of her kitchen and in the Evans' Bakery are all thanks to her grandfather, who built the machinery. Category:Equipment Category:Items